Life Is Dead
by I'llbethereforyou1234
Summary: As you can tell, i am horrible at titles, but over looking that; Bella is a poor homeless girl with no ambition. She is filled with emptiness until she runs into an abandoned building. *Boom* A gunshot echoes through and she feels the antique table she's hiding behind be thrown to the side. "No, Emmett, I… there's something wrong," Oh shit. I'm gonna die.
1. The Past

The Past

 **I loved the snow. I had always loved the snow. It's white and fluffy and I has loved playing in it. I've liked making snowmen and snow angels. Until one day…**

 **My parents had always loved me. I was spoiled rotten, due to the fact that I was the only child.**

" **Hey mom, it's snowing outside," five year old me called. I had just entered the door right after school. It was freezing outside and I had entered right after a snowstorm had started.**

" **Hey Bella, how was school?" My mom asked from the kitchen. Dad was at work and wouldn't be home until later in the day.**

" **Fine," I smiled and said. That was the last time I showed any sign of joy. My dad came home in about two hours. I greeted him and went out to play with my friends. I loved playing with my friends. They were the second greatest set of people in the world, my parents were the first. That was when I saw the snow melt around me and there was a reddish glow to the snow. I turned around and saw a big fire, it was much greater than the bonfire that my dad had made in our backyard and it was burning my house. I ran towards my past home, as if I could put the fire out. My friends ran after me, they caught up with me and restrained me from entering. I started crying, what would you expect? I was five. The fire department came and put out the fire, they were too late. But never mind that, it was eleven years ago…**


	2. Ugh! Curse You McDonald's

Ugh! Curse You McDonald's _Recap_

 _ **The fire department came and put out the fire, they were too late. But never mind that, it was eleven years ago…**_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Right now, I'm on the streets, talking to you. This is the story on how my life changed…**

 **After that night, the police came to send me to a orphanage of some kind, I left home with a sad face. That was the first night away from home.**

 **The orphanage was good, if you were homeless and desperate for shelter. It was** _ **seemed**_ **bright and green, like green grass out on a big front yard. The light was not at all bright to me, in fact it reminded me of the fire and I thought that it was plain cruelty they treated the orphans. The staff had big smiles (which were thoroughly fake), and they were reading stories about Jesus Christ and stuff. That was enough to make me go crazy with anger. If there was a Jesus christ, then why didn't he save my parents, why didn't he stop unnecessary deaths. I admit, I did not believe in God, I did not believe in the fact that things could get better, and I was right to do so. I stayed there for seven years…**

 **I gathered supplies and a bunch of money and ran away. Everyone looked for me, but I caught a bus to Chicago, that's where I am right now, I spent the last year eating very little.**

 **So, now to the present, I ran into Catherine's and bought a comb and professional looking suit (for females, naturally…) I changed and I went up into the nearest… McDonald's. Yep, all that money for McDonald's. It's still a income, right?**

 **I came storming out of the stupidest place in the world! I was the best dressed and most hygienic looking, I jogged back to my backpack ,ran into a public restroom and changed into my black jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I guess I didn't look** _ **desperate**_ **enough. I slung my belonging onto my back, and started walking. The sky was turning color, ugh! RAIN! I came across a big house. It looked empty. I was drenched. I went in. It was as simple as that, I was homeless (and fine with it) and it was raining. I ran inside and shut the door. I took out my tiny flashlight. That was when I heard it. How do I say this?... I heard a gunshot. Hmmm. That's simple enough. I heard a… a gunshot, I was already in the building, I rolled and took refuge behind a decorative table.** _ **DON'T COME OVER HERE…**_ **I was trying to mind communicate to people who I don't want to catch me here. Stupid, I know, you don't have to tell me. There were footsteps right behind me. "Hey, Edward, it's clean let's go," I heard a tough sounding voice.**

" **No, Emmett, I… there's something wrong," Oh shit. I heard footsteps behind me again. Then there was a pause. I am going to freakin die! I felt the table being thrown to the side and a piece of cool metal on my head, oh fuck, a gun.**

" **FUCK, she could've fucking heard us, Jasper, I thought that you made a complete check of the grounds," that voice, so velvety and… beautiful.**

" **I did Edward, she must've snuck in after I did the check,"** _ **Jasper's**_ **accent was different, kinda.. southern-ish. I heard** _ **Edward**_ **growl behind me.**

" **FUCK!" I felt the gun dig deeper into my head.**

" **What is your name?" He screamed at me. I still couldn't process what he was saying.**

" **What is your fucking name, bitch," Ugh. Fine I have tell him my name, I wasn't going to tell this bastard my** _ **actual**_ **name.**

" **Lauren," What? Was that** _ **my**_ **voice? all** _ **I**_ **heard was a squeak…**

" **Louder, bitch!" Obnoxious much?**

" **My freakin' name is Lauren, okay, what the fuck do you want with me, you bastard?" Oops…**

" **Get up," He dragged me up, my backpack still on my back.**

" **Edward, be nice to her, she's good," Jasper, huh? Still hadn't seen any of their faces, but their voices were** _ **so**_ **different, I could tell them apart.**

" **She's still a bitch," and you're still a bastard. He turned me around to face him. OMG, this was definitely not what I expected out of murderers. Jasper was exactly like I would imagine a father, polite and caring, and Emmett, he was filled with muscles, but had a large grin on his face, he could be my brother if we didn't live in this twisted world. Edward, the one who was dragging me, had the most amazing hair, it was copper, and red, and orange… I just can't describe the beauty, I didn't know what he would be, he had a hard and grim look, still he managed to look fuckhot. I felt the gun on my head push even deeper into my head.**

 **I looked straight into his eyes, "Quit staring at me," He narrowed his eyes and glared right back,**

" **I can do whatever I want, bitch" his eyes drifted** _ **all**_ **over my body. I looked down at myself, ugh, white t-shirt, he could see** _ **everyone**_ **of my curves and a bunch of my skin . I looked back up at him.**

" **Pervert," he just grinned at me, in the most evil way… He shoved me into his dark black BMW and took a seat in the third row with me. Jasper and Emmett made their way to the front, fine, i'll take care of myself.**

" **So, Lauren, why are you out in this cold rain," Nosy much?**

" **Where** _ **can**_ **I go?" I murmured under my breath.**

" **What was that?" He asked.**

" **I said, where in the world would I go?" I screamed at him.**

 _ **SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE…**_

" **Ok, lets start over again, i'm Edward, what's your name?"**

" **My name is Lauren," Here I go with the fake names.**

 _ **SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE, SILENCE…**_

" **Family?" Ugh! I do not want to answer you** _ **annoying**_ **and personal question right now!**

" **None," That was all I was saying,** _**why in the world**_ **should** _**I**_ **answer** _ **his questions.**_

" **Good you can live with me," he said with a smirk.**

" **What the FUCK?" I practically screamed in his face.**

" **That pretty little mouth of yours," he snickered.**

" **What Edward, NO! I can't live with you, I don't know you, I don't know what you do, who you are, heck, I don't even know your fuckin' last name!" I said.**

 **I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, stupidest thing ever.**

" **Bitch," Edward grabbed my hands and held them together in one of his big hands.**

" **What are going to do? Jump out of a moving car?"**

" **If you must know Mr. Bastard, yes, I was going to jump out of a moving car,"**

" **Lauren, I love your mouth, if only you would use it for any** _ **good**_ **,"**

" **In your dreams Cullen," I shot with hatred.**

" **Lauren, you're getting on my nerves,"**

" **Good for you Edward,"**

" **That is** _ **it**_ **bitch," He pulled a screen from beside him, kind of like a sliding door. I was black, and I couldn't see anything through it, Oh. My. God., that was the purpose of it, it was to separate me and Edward from Emmett. Wha?**

" **Oh. No. Emmett, Jasper, help me i'm about to get raped by this son of a bitch,"**

" **Oh, Lauren, they can't hear you, the screen is sound-proof, besides, even if they did, they wouldn't help you, you called our mom a bitch," He said with a musical chuckle. Great, I hope I don't get gangbanged. He unzipped his pants and started stroking with hard dick with his hand, there was a spot growing on his boxer, eeeewww! I immediately looked away.**

" **Lauren, first of all, I am** _ **not**_ **going to funing** _ **rape**_ **you, i'm just going to** _ **make**_ **you help me, with your** _ **hands**_ **and that's not raping,"**

" **Still not looking Edward,"**

" **Lauren, turn around and look at me, NOW!" I'm getting tired of the whole Lauren thing, she was my most hated enemy in 2nd grade. Don't tell that i'm stupid, I told him the first name I could come up with.**

" **Mr. Bossy, I don't think i'm a slut, sorry, not happening" Ha! guess who's winning- ME! The next thing I know is that I hear a loud sound and I feel my cheek stinging. I taste salty tears in my mouth and feel a big sob trying to escape. I stare at him for a second, his eyes,** _**nowhere else**_ **. I turned back to the window.**

" **I'm not turning Edward, I don't care what happens to me, I will not become your personal slut, i'd rather you kill me," Yep, that was it, i'm going to ignore him now, today was a bad day, no job, and my** _ **innocent**_ **mind and I were going to be ruined…**

" **I felt my hand being taken into a big warm one. He traced small circles on the back of my hand.**

" **Lauren, i'm sorry, I know that, that was not nice, and I won't do it again, right now,**

 **I need you to help me, I know that you won't like it very much, but let me show you**

 **how good I can make you feel,"**

" **Edward, this is going to sound stupid, but, my name isn't Lauren," Yep, I had officially lost it, I was going to tell a weirdo my real name, oh well, not like I was going to get out of this alive…**

" **My name is Isabella," I turned around now, and looked into his eyes.**

" **I know,"**


	3. This Cannot Be Happening

This Cannot Be Happening... Recap

" _ **Edward, this is going to sound stupid, but, my name isn't Lauren," Yep, I had officially lost it, I was going to tell a weirdo my real name, oh well, not like I was going to get out of this alive…**_

" _ **My name is Isabella," I turned around now, and looked into his eyes.**_

" _ **I know,"**_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

" **How… "**

" **You are Charlie Swan's daughter right?" I looked down, my wet hair making a curtain around my face.**

" **No, Edward, I** _ **was**_ **Charlie Swan's daughter," I felt myself shake with silent sobs. I felt myself being pulled.**

" **Now that you've told me your** _ **secret**_ **, i'm going to tell you mine, i'm not going to make you do anything for me, i'm not going to turn you into my personal slut," he chuckled that silly musical chuckle of his."I have tons of those," he added that so quietly, I had to strain myself to hear it.**

" **Let go, Edward," I said, this man is useless to me and he would not help me with a chance for survival.**

" **Bella, baby, you have to get used to this, okay? You're going to live with me!**

" **Go fuck yourself Cullen, I will only fuck you in your dreams," Bye, bye life.**

" **Don't you get it Bells, I want to be with you," He said with a pained voice.**

" **Good luck with that, Edward,"**

 **We were silent for the rest of the way, to what I had no idea. I wasn't thinking about that anyways, I was thinking about how… how he knows me, and my dad, was he looking for me, these were all questions that I planned on getting answered…**

 **I was so into my thoughts that I did not realize that Edward was pushing the screen back, the car was on a gravel road, pulling up to a large-palace-type thing, this better not be some kind of twenty-first century mafia. Right now, it reminded me of the book- that I had just read, before… my parents.**


	4. My Horrid (But Awesome) New Home

**Recap**

 _ **I was so into my thoughts that I did not realize that Edward was pushing the screen back, the car was on a gravel road, pulling up to a large-palace-type thing, this better not be some kind of twenty-first century mafia.**_

" **Let's go Bella," Edward said with a strangely soothing voice. His already velvety voice turning into fine silk. T** _ **his hasn't happened in years**_ **. That was my last thought before I hit the ground and started seeing black.**

" **Bella, Bella, wake up!" I heard a frantic voice above me. It was soft, like cotton candy at the carnival I went to for my 10th birthday. All pink and fluffy- "Bella!" Sheesh weirdo, can't even let a girl daydream for a few minutes, huh? I decided that I was going to open my eyes, and give this piece of shit a piece of my mind, he can add it to his collection. I was met with striking green eyes. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. Edward! I bolt up, smacking my forehead with his in the process. He didn't even flinch. "Are you okay Bella? Did you not have any food? Do you have a fever? What-? I** _ **had**_ **to interrupt him. "Stop Edward, i'm fine, i'm perfectly healthy, I just hate the fact that you kidnapped me." I started looking around. I felt the soft mattress underneath me, responding to my every move. I didn't understand. I-where-what- this is crazy! I tried to get up, that was when I realized that there is something different about me. I looked around trying to look around for the missing piece. I looked down, I looked… clean. I looked at Edward. I was wearing a silk nightgown. "Edward." I was turning red with anger. "How dare you give me a bath and change into this horrid piece of a nightdress?" What happened pajamas?" I** _ **only**_ **wear sweats and loose sweatshirt or jeans and a loose sweatshirt. "You motherfucker, I will make your life living hell!" Of course I freaked out, this guys** _ **literally**_ **brought me here against my will. THen Edward did something unexpected. He gave me this heartbreaking sad look.**

" **Bella, I only did it because your clothes were drenched, you covered in a fine layer of dirt." This angel- what! No, he is** _ **not**_ **an angel Bella, he is your kidnapper,** _ **maybe**_ **mafia boss, and a complete man-whore.**


End file.
